shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Toka Shirogane
'''IMVU Username''' DivineZiel '''CLAN''' The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) lived on the border of the Land of Wind. They were a small clan with no particularly skilled ninja. Trying to find a source of power to compensate for that, they created puppet walkers. Wielding an army, they survived the Shinobi Wars. But a dark secret was exposed: to develop the puppet walkers, they abducted humans and experimented on them. The puppet walkers were outlawed, causing the clan start a rebellion against the Five Great Nations and being annihilated. They were the developers of the Master Puppet, the ultimate puppet walker who have power to destroy nations. But an unexpected event happened: it had its own will. And fearing its immense power, and the prospect that the puppet might one day rebel against its creators, the Shirogane sealed the Master Puppet away into the five Spirit Orbs. The Master Puppet was about to be revived during the rebellion, but the clan was squashed before they could do so. The last survivors hid the Spirit Orbs on the Five Great Nations swearing revenge, and disappeared. The Shirogane clan was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind,The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''Some scars still from the fire linger upon the right side of his rib area. Scar over his right eye however covered by the eye patch constantly. Kanji tattoos on his left abdomen and rib area. Scythe slice scar on his chest from protecting, Pandora. Fighting scars on his arms, chest, abdomen, ribs and back. '''Tattoos: '''AKanji tattoo on his left abdomen and rib area that extends to his back that represents a promise he made to his family as he was burning away with them in his home, holding his dead parents and little brother. He has multiple summon tattoos mixed with regular tattoos running down his arms and also tattoos covering his shoulders. '''Piercings: '''Toka has multiple facial piercings which start with one labret that is in the shape of a long fang looking type deal. Multiple ear piercings, three bridge piercings, angel bites, anti eyebrows on both sides, left nostril pierced and his septum pierced as well. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''As a puppeteer should, Toka loves to stay in the dark when possible however does not mind the light. He's introverted and slightly not all there in the head. Friendly yet not all the time, he only says a few words though with the right thinking people know exactly what it is he says. Toka likes to be alone however does not hate company. He's very stubborn sometimes however, that could easily be conquered by explaining things to him. Toka usually talked as if he was depressed even if he wasn't. Toka is slightly insane as well as a sadist. He talks to himself and enjoys to see his enemies in pain. Mainly acting as if he is dead since that is what he felt like almost all the time from not a lot of friendships being on his side. Though after his evil and twisted side was unleashed during the Chunin exams, he has become a bit more dark however he has become also a bit more friendly due to him knowing that he would only do something for somebody as long as he gains something from it and of course to hopefully acquire new found friends within Konoha. Ever since the Chūnin exams, Toka has shown the ability to talk more however, everything he still hasn't grown a sense of humor. He feels as if death lingers all around everybody, even himself. Toka seems to be even darker now though he still acts friendly due to the simple fact that he does not want many enemies inside Konoha even if he doesn't mind having them. Through times, he can be seen not giving a single emotion to any type of situation, even in his own death of it were to come near. Anymore, he only leaves his apartment for supplies, training (during the night) and missions. The taste of blood is always on his tongue no matter what, he will kill anything to quench his thirst for a kill. Due to his dark manner, the only friend he was able to land was Katsuo Kaguya, for they saw in almost the exact same way. When Toka can, he likes to go out of his apartment to be around his only friend. Though through the years after Katsuo and Pandora's death, Toka took a different road than the one he was on. Falling upon a road of sorrow, Toka became a Missing Nin. His skills were much unmatched to a degree. He stayed silent over all other ways and kept away from the bingo book as somebody except for such a small bounty that only fools will be known to take. '''Behavior: (Look towards personality for such things.)''' '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''When faced with a solo missing as usual anymore, Toka tends to be rather patient with a target if it's something such as killing. If on those terms, Toka loves to show his sadistic side and make the person suffer, extremely slow and tends to not care of any outcome that may approach as long as he gets to watch. When faced with a simple capture mission, he would rather get it done quick and easy, whether or not killing is a factor in it, he will do such a thing if need be. Along any other type of mission, he merely loves to kill and it can be shown by the stroke of midnight if anybody has the chance to know who he is when he steps into the mask. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way":'''"Death, carnage and chaos, each of these things will eventually make everything peaceful among this world. That is my goal and I will not be stopped until my last breath draws nears." '''Sayings''' "I'll kill anybody that stands in my way, if it involves victory." "Something that will benefit me, is something that I will of course have a hand in." "Why are you so boring?" "If you stay in my way, I will kill you." "Do you truly want to die?" "Fear is everywhere though, you haven't been shown true fear, thus far..." "Darkness fills this wretched world and I'm just another one of the shadows.."☁ '''Summoning''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crow Crows]''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ninken Ninken (2)](Ninken 1: Byzato | Ninken 2: Kazuro)''' '''[[wikipedia:Chameleon|Chameleon]](Name: Yazike)''' '''Background Information''' Let us speak of the story of Toka Shirogane. From the beginning, he was a fairly average child, as normal as the next. It wasn't, however, until somewhere around the fifth year in Toka's own life that things went for the worse. The reason for why I tell you it goes wrong this specific day is because of the fact that his parents died of that one specific year. Better yet was that he was the one to walk upon and find the scene in his own home, blood and gore put apart everywhere like striations of paint and matter across the living room. This was something that would define who Toka Shirogane is, casting him off as insocial being with no care or concern for those around. Alone, Toka would remain in his original house as an emancipated child. Even that too was a memory burnt away quite literally as not too soon after the incident the house caught fire in a cooking incident. Slowly, one by one the original personality and very physical being of Toka Shirogane was changed as the fire took away what else he could hold onto and cause severe burns that would last for years on his body as a constant reminder of the dead. After this set of events, Toka could only become a more enstranged individual where he would have to just stride on in the Academy and in life in order to focus on the one thing he had left that made him continue. There he would learn the basics of ninjutsu, and would sometimes come to the guidance of his superior clan's members to continue his skills in even that. This marks the end of Toka's general early life, and his life as a shinobi beginning after he graduated from the Academy. There he would be teamed up with Miku Uzumaki (Team captain), Katsuo Kaguya, and Kasumi Hozuki. This 4-man cell would make up Squad 3. Of the first friend he had since he was a child, Toka came across Katsuo Kaguya who was an orphan much like him. The two, most disturbed given their own past and raising, were easy to come across as good friends and together they would become “The Strange One's” in remarks to those around. Kasumi, unfortunately paired with the two, and perhaps standing out aside from comparison to her and her same sane captain by the name of Miku Uzumaki. Things would remain generally okay, but as always some other unfortunate events happened to Toka. Such is when things only began to grow worse for the already tormented mind, the Chunin Exams approached and Katsuo had been busy making “friends” or those who he could manipulate like Toka's own puppets. This made doubt appear in their friendship, making the team beginning to seem distant as ever. Communications broke down, and Toka seemed to have been left in the dust by his only friend who as well was suffering from similar stress. This showed in the Chunin Exams, where they scarcely managed to get past the first round where they went through the Forest of Death. There, integrity in team structure was seen to be faulty as revised by those who were watching all the activity through the eye's of the camera's around. But through mere skill alone, Squad 3 managed to bring the Scroll of Earth to the given destination and they pulled through. Then after came the second test, where those who passed would then be subjegated to one on one fights against those other squads which had passed. The story, a bit long to describe as it was but in the end it resulted with Toka covered in the blood of his enemy for when he lost his cool, and a near-similar thing for when Katsuo almost went in the same footsteps, but managed to stop himself from going so far. The new Squad Three was then to be broken apart as Miku would no longer teach Katsuo or Toka given their violent personalities. So for that Toka would often be sent in pairs with his friend, who eventually came together once more when Katsuo had to restart on the social chain from where he once was. This lasted for a while, the two often seen in all the squads around and even someitmes sent on special missions given their skill as a dynamic duo. But that too came to close, Katsuo being picked off for ANBU and there Toka was left alone once again. So is the life of someone who had a puppet and a disturbed person for friends, there Toka's story ends but that does not mean it has truly ended for itself. For even now, the skilled puppeteer works hard as a shinobi, ever-trying on becoming better than his superiors. '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''Midnight Purple '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Gadgets''' Within each puppet, Toka has a camera in both eye sockets while on him, he has a visual feedback receptor that allows him to see what the puppet sees once he turns the receptor on. It lingers over the right eye and is in the shape of an eye patch. When Toka keeps this eye patch on daily due to him having his eye injured during the Chunin exams. Once activated, he can see everything that the puppet sees. Also within each puppet is a microphone which gives feedback, back to a small hearing piece that Toka also has and puts it into his ear in order to hear what the microphone picks up. Plus he also has an out going microphone inside the puppet so he may speak while his voice is then transmitted through the out going microphone so he can pose as a puppet. When using more than one puppet, Toka can switch through the cameras in order to see through each one however, he can only use one puppet camera at a time. '''Poisons and Serums''' Using the seeds of a Laburnum anagyroide to make a specific poison that can cause drowsiness, weakness, lack of coordination, headaches and vision difficulty. The effects of this poison would only last for 10 to 20 minutes depending on the dosage as well as depending on if it seeps into a cut or directly into the blood stream by impalement. This poison holds the color of purple. The name comes from this poison which has a most unusual effect. It makes people think they have died, they stop sensing their own heartbeat and start to feel more and more numbed as time goes by even though they still function perfectly well. This poison holds the color of blood red. From the seeds of Wild and cultivated cherries, he developed a poison that can become very fatal in different ways. This is his most unused poison due to its effects. When this poison infests the target it releases cyanide hours after going into the blood stream of the target; Abdominal pain, vomiting, lethargy, sweating; Coma can result; Can be fatal. Due to such effects, Toka tends to only use this poison in life threatening moments. This poison holds the color of bright blue. Over the years of enhancing this poison with yet more cyanide added into the mixture, this poison has become more lethal than it once was. Instead of taking hours for the cyanide to release, it only will take a maximum of twenty minutes until it starts its first effects. Toka also carries vials containing the antidotes for each poison. Toka Shirogane was able to develop a serum that increases the speed, strength, intelligence and pain resistance. Once this serum is injected into the body, the user has only 5 to 10 minutes to do what he/she needs to. This serum is only to be used in dire needed times and only once a day. If used anymore than once a day, the user will fall into a coma and may die of heart failure. Keeping the factor that within this state that the user feels no pain. This serum does not increase chakra levels nor gives the user more chakra. When the serum wears off, the user ends up getting a rush of pain however, only a small amount if they are moving. Once the user relaxes, the pain starts to commence even more which rises to the actual level of pain that the wounds were supposed to inflict on the user. This serum holds the color of white. (Boosts up speed, strength and intelligence by 1 point. Lasts 2 to 3 posts. Upon 3rd post it wears off however, it only lasts 2 to 3 due to how much happens between the posts and the amount of time is said through said posts.) Puppet List '''Osamu:'''Osamu is a humanoid-beetle like puppet having four arms that have pipes running through them as well as four thick legs. He has a large tungsten carbide shell on his back which is highly capable of taking any kind of fire assaults and can take quite a beating combined with a layer of steel allows it to be nearly indestructable that holds within it multiple canisters. One holds thick smoke infused with napalm, another holds fire, the other high pressured water, another gunpowder while the last holds poison. Each canister is connected to all pipes which allows the puppet the shoot them through each. At the bottom of this shell is a digging mechanism that allows Osamu to dig underneath the earth. On his arms are vibrating blades with the vibrations of course powered by the release of Toka's chakra through that specific place. This build of Osamu takes away a lot of his mobility but the shell as well is used to encase the user inside of it, and moving the canisters as well. He has a purple hue and a rag like cloth around him '''Nori:'''Nori has a mechanism in the sides of his thighs, a reel with a hook at its end with gas releasing vents for propelling. The hooks latch on to a surface and the propelling system shoots him forwards at incredible speeds. Adding another string for each saw not blade, but each saw in his arms. The chakra flow would determine the speed that they would rotate, and if Toka added more, they'd add a thin layer of chakra, constantly grinding against each other to make the blade chakra thinner and thinner for cleaner cuts. Nori is very thin in shape which allows him to cut through the air with little to no trouble. A second set of hidden retractable blades are in his front and back, with small glass vials of Toka's personal made poison in gas form within them, so if anyone tried to get a quick slip on Nori, they would be hit by those blades, which are in his chest, abdomen, back and hip areas. Each leg holds a contraption that allows the puppet to simulate flight although in all actuality the puppet simply jumps in the air from 10-20 feet skyward. '''Hachdori:'''Hachdori is a puppet that resembles a hummingbird but is twenty feet in length and ten feet in width as well as ten feet in height. At the edge of her wings are canisters with compressed air inside of the wings end. When triggered they shoot the air in the opposite direction of the head of the puppet which allows for rapid movement. A large canister full of high pressured oil and water resides at the top of the inside of her stomach. A tank full of fire is next to this. Her stomach is full of explosive bombs so deadly that five alone could level a whole forest. The doors on the belly of the bird are made of tungsten carbine alloy, in a different sector are smoke screen bombs. And one last sector is filled with fireworks that it drops down upon the opponent usually leading to confusion. This puppet is only used in dire needed times. '''Blood Angel:'''The name of this puppet is Blood Angel. It was 6ft tall and cloaked in a robe of the darkest shade of black. Underneath a wide hood was a white piece of wood that was shaped somewhat like a head, without facial features save for empty eye-sockets. The pristine steel was made out to be part of a curved scythe-blade that was attached to a 6ft shaft. The puppet's skeleton like hands were seen clasped around the dark purple staff as if it were holding something more dearly than its soul while it had bat-like wings able to tear through the back of its black cloak. Each wing had a span of 6ft horizontally and 4ft vertically; each made of a light frame coated in a hardening goo that made up the outer layer while leaving the inside of each wing hollow. Finally a tail-like appendage could break free from the back of the puppet's cloak, its sharp tip can easily rip through cloth before an entire 8ft tail arose behind the faceless puppet like a scorpions tail, dripping a red liquid. The carved wood that looked like the head of a mannequin; though more sinister. The name comes from this poison which has a most unusual effect. It makes people think they have died, they stop sensing their own heartbeat and start to feel more and more numbed as time goes by even though they still function perfectly well. It was as if they felt their own body slip away from the clutches of their soul, as if they were falling into hell or being raised into heaven. Even though it held little to no defensive capabilities and was quite flimsy; using speed, cunning, and its range of mobility with the wings and tail that also proved valuable assets in combat. (This puppet was given to Toka Shirogane by Kagu Shirogane) Over the years of Toka having Blood Angel in his armory, he decided that it was finally time to get him up to par with more armor so he isn't as easily damaged. First upgrade being is that over his wooden body, a good three layers of thin iron were applied and bolted into him to give him more defensive capabilities. With that being said, Blood Angel's wings have been reinforced with iron. This upgrade allows him to cover more ground with his wings and allows him to go higher into the air from leaps. Even though they are reinforced so they don't fall apart from strong flaps of the wings, it is still liable for them to break when under too much wind pressure. Last but not least, the scorpion like tail has been also reinforced with the same amount of iron as the wings. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''